


Take Shelter

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: From the prompt: "Imagine your OTP going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour."





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found [here](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/159726301633/imagine-your-otp-going-on-a-nice-walk-in-the-woods)  
> It's not beta read so any mistakes are my own. If I forgot any tags let me know.

Stiles and Derek were out in the woods a couple hours outside of Beacon Hills. Derek had decided he wanted to get reacquainted with nature somewhere that wasn’t Beacon Hills and insisted that Stiles come along, stating that just because Stiles wasn’t a werewolf didn’t mean he shouldn’t know how to handle himself in nature. The day was going fine, the weather was nice and according to Derek it was supposed to stay that way. Stiles looks up when he notices some clouds nearby but Derek doesn’t seem all that worried, stating again that it wasn’t supposed to rain. Which is why they’re both caught completely off guard when a loud clap of thunder sounds nearby and then it suddenly starts to downpour.

“I thought you said it wasn’t supposed to rain!” Stiles shouts at Derek over the sound of the rain, while trying and failing to keep the water out of his eyes. 

“That’s what the weather forecast said!” Derek shouts back at him, pouting. With this hair now soaked and flat on top of his head Stiles thinks he looks a little bit like a wet dog. The thought makes Stiles want to laugh but then the rain starts floating down into his eyes again, making him come back to what’s important, and that’s getting out of the rain. 

“Should we try and run back to the car? Or look for shelter?”

Derek holds up his hand, and Stiles stays quiet, knowing Derek is probably listening and scenting the area

“It was faint due to the rain but I think there’s shelter nearby. It’s at least closer than the car.”

The shelter turns out to be a small bed and breakfast that fortunately has a room available. The downside is it’s only 1 room with 1 bed which means they’re going to be getting quite cozy if they have to stay here. The lady that checks them in is nice, but Stiles is pretty sure she’s not quiet human. He can’t say why but he just has a feeling. If Derek notices he doesn’t say anything. Instead Derek pays for the room, requests some extra towels, and is directed to a small gift shop that has clothes while Stiles goes up to the room. There’s no reason for both of them to be wet any longer than they have to. The clothes are just a bunch of t-shirts with sayings on them and sweatpants, but they’re dry at least. Derek picks out clothes for him and Stiles and goes up to the room. His breath hitches when he enters and sees Stiles sitting on the bed in only a towel. 

Stiles looks up at Derek when he enters and smiles “Did they have anything?”

“Just these” Derek says, dropping some clothes next to Stiles and bringing his own into the bathroom to change. He’s happy to hear Stiles getting dressed in the other room so at least he doesn’t have to deal with a half-naked Stiles very long. It was almost as bad as when Stiles had his wet clothes clinging to his body. Derek shakes his head, he shouldn't be going there. Not when he's about to be sharing a bed with the man in question.

Derek’s in the middle of drying his hair a bit when he hears Stiles laugh from the other room and sticks his head out, curious “What?”

“Did you do this on purpose?” Stiles asks, gesturing down at the shirt he has on which reads “ _I <3 My Alpha!_” Why would a Bed and Breakfast even have a shirt like that? Maybe his suspicions were right about the owner. Derek’s eyes bleed red when he reads the shirt and he hears Stiles’ breath hitch as his heart rate increases. When Stiles speaks, his words come out hoarse “I’m taking that as a no.”

Derek steps out of the bathroom, only wearing his sweats, and stalks towards Stiles “I hadn’t even bothered to read the shirt.” He smirks, pulling some of the fabric between his fingers and exposing a tiny bit of Stiles’ skin in the process “I do like it though.”

“You just like the shirt? Or…?”

“I like the shirt.” Derek pulls Stiles closer by the hem of his shirt “But I mostly like what it means to the person wearing the shirt.”

“That person being… me?”

Derek rolls his eyes “Is there anyone else in here wearing an _‘I <3 My Alpha!’_ t-shirt?”

Stiles smirks, and steps closer to Derek “Definitely not.”

Derek runs his nose along Stiles’ neck up to his ear, enjoy the reaction it gets from Stiles. “What does the shirt mean to you Stiles?”

Stiles is having trouble concentrating thanks to the feeling of Derek’s stubble and lips alternating brushing against his skin. “You mean… do I agree with what the shirt says?”

Derek just nods against Stiles’ neck before moving down. Stiles is tempted to let Derek stay where he is, his face now just resting against Stiles’ shoulder. But the way Derek is behaving right now gives him the confidence to pull back slightly and make Derek look at him. “I’d say it’s a pretty accurate statement.” Stiles grins and runs a hand along Derek’s jaw, causing the man to close his eyes. 

“Good. Because the feeling is mutual.”

“You love your alpha?” Stiles asks, a cheeky grin on his face

Derek rolls his eyes, but when he speaks his voice sounds fond “No, you idiot, I love _you_.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” Stiles’ smile softens “I love you too, you know. In case you needed to hear it.”

Derek smiles and brings his face closer to Stiles. Stiles has a second maybe two to mentally prepare himself before Derek is kissing him. It’s nothing like he thought it would be when he imagined it before, always picturing their first kiss being hard and frantic. Nothing like the way Derek is kissing Stiles now, both his hands on Stiles’ cheeks, his kiss gentle as if he’s afraid Stiles might break. Or maybe Derek’s afraid he might break himself. Stiles isn't sure, but he loves it. He loves the slow glide as their lips get familiar with each other. The way Derek gently nips at Stiles’ bottom lip with his human teeth before soothing the bite with his tongue. How when their tongues finally meet it’s just a slow slide against each other, both of them just wanting to take their time to explore and feel and taste.

They eventually have to break apart for air, neither of them wanting to go very far. Derek starts walking Stiles backwards towards the bed, still kissing him, until Stiles’ foot catches on the towel he left on the floor causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. He looks up to see Derek laughing at him before he crawls onto the bed himself, hovering over Stiles.

“It’s not nice to laugh at your boyfriend, Derek.” _Wait what?_ Stiles’ eyes widen as his brain catches up to what just slipped out. “Not that we’re dating. We haven’t discussed that yet. I mean yeah we said I love you and kissed but that doesn’t mean….”

Stiles stops when he feels Derek start running a hand through his hair and sees Derek smiling fondly down at him “I'd say we're boyfriends now Stiles.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now can we get back to other things?”

Stiles grins and kisses Derek again “I’m really glad we got caught in the rain.”

Derek’s mouth lifts into a small smile “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little bit (a lot) away from me but I still had fun writing it. I couldn't figure out a good place to include this in there but my idea with the B&B owner is that she's a witch and can make the shirts say whatever she wants. Which of course, leads to a lot of meddling.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). Send me prompts and I'll do my best to write them (:


End file.
